


SCDP Plays Among Us

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: Don, Peggy, Stan, Ginsberg, Pete, Harry, Joan, Roger, Bert, and Lane play Among Us.





	SCDP Plays Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> lol

**THERE ARE TWO IMPOSTORS AMONG US.**

_(10 seconds pass by)_

**DEAD BODY REPORTED!** **  
**_{Lane}_

~~Harry Crane~~

**DISCUSS!**

**Stan** : what

 **Ginzo** : what

 **Peggy** : oh god

 **Joan** : that was fast, who died?

 **Ginzo** : this is what I keep telling you fucks

 **Ginzo** : don’t stack at keys. 

**Peggy** : agreed. smh

 **Lane** : That was absurd! We were all doing keys and then suddenly Mr. Crane EXPLODED. My word.

 **Pete** : Okay first off, Peggy, you’re one to talk, you stacked at keys. 

**Pete** : Secondly it was Harry who died.

 **Roger** : Ha!

 **Roger:** I wish it was me who killed him. Fuck that guy. Honestly.

 **Joan** : Roger! 

**Joan** : (I agree though.)

 **Cooper** : I think Roger is being uncouth but I do agree with him. 

**Roger** : Hey jackass. If you’re still reading, you’re fired!

 **Pete** : Can we stop bickering and figure this out? I want to win.

 **Pete** : Wait, seriously? 

**Roger** : Who do you think you’re talking to, Campbell? 

**Joan** : I’d like to point out that Stan and Don are being really quiet. 

**Peggy** : Don is afk

 **Pete** : How would you know? 

**Lane** : It would be quite like him to be away from his keyboard. I’m skipping, as it were.

 **Stan** : and I’m laughing my ass off

 **Pete** : I’ll admit, it was somewhat funny. 

_{thirty seconds pass}_

Pete has voted. 8 remaining.

 **Roger** : Did I say you could vote, Campbell? Careful, you might be next. 

Don has voted. 7 remaining.

Roger has voted. 6 remaining.

 **Pete** : Wait, Don? You’re here?

Peggy has voted. 5 remaining.

 **Pete** : That’s ‘sus.’

 **Ginzo** : Hard agree there, Pete. Fuck you by the way.

Stan has voted. 4 remaining.

 **Stan** : Yeah fuck you Pete.

Ginzo has voted. 3 remaining.

Cooper has voted. 2 remaining.

Lane has voted. 1 remaining.

 **Don** : Wait.

 **Don** : You guys can see me voting? Shit, Peggy. Why didn’t you tell me that?

 **Don** : I was AFK last round. 

Joan has voted. 0 remaining.

 **Don** : I had an idea for a campaign actually. 

**Don was not an Impostor.**

**2 Impostors remaining.**

_{2 minutes pass}_

**EMERGENCY MEETING**

_{Stan}_

~~_Cooper_ ~~

**Pete** : Oh thank goodness, Stan. I have solved the puzzle everyone. 

**Stan** : It’s Pete. 100%

 **Pete** : Just now! Peggy charged at me. 

**Stan** : He didn’t do lights. 

**Ginzo** : He didn’t do lights? Wow.

 **Joan** : I didn’t do lights either. Tasks. Now I know why we are slacking. Pete, you are horrible at weapons.

Ginzo has voted. 6 remaining.

Stan has voted. 5 remaining.

Peggy has voted. 4 remaining.

Pete has voted. 3 remaining.

 **Pete** : Pardon me? You always were a bad liar, Stan. 

**Pete** : And I’m very good at weapons, thank you very much!

 **Roger** : Hold the phone, everyone. 

**Joan** : imagine saying you’re good at weapons when it took you a whole minute

 **Joan** : imagine losing us a major account because your father-in-law hates you

 **Peggy** : fr ^

 **Pete** : Roger, vote Stan out. He’s lying. 

**Pete** : I have half a mind to sue you all for slander. This agency is NOTHING without me.

 **Roger** : Oh my God. Is he serious?

 **Roger** : Okay, shut up, Campbell. Something’s wrong. Where’s Bert? 

**Lane** : Oh, I’m afraid Roger has a point. He seems to have passed on this round. 

**Roger** : We’re gonna find the sons of bitches who did this. Lane, who’d you last see with him?

 **Joan** : Too bad he always takes his shoes off, no trail from socks.

 **Roger** : Ha! That’s good.

 **Pete** : lol

 **Roger** : shut up Campbell.

 **Lane** : Gentlemen, please. I believe three votes have already been placed on Mr. Campbell. Though I think he’s

 **Pete** : What? Lane you bitch. Vote out Stan.

 **Lane** : a grimy little pimp we have 3 votes for Mr. Campbell’s sacking and 1 for Young Stanley. I think it’d be wise, Roger, if we were to vote for Stanley to tie the vote so

 **Roger** : Are you joking? Lane, a double kill would end the game.

 **Lane** : we have more time to investigate, and that’s a risk I’m willing to take. For my money, I say it’s Peggy and Michael but I am voting Stanley.

 **Lane** : Joan, skip, please. This forces a tie if Roger complies.

 **Joan** : Thank God you’re still alive. I swear.

Lane has voted. 2 remaining.

Joan has voted. 1 remaining.

 **Peggy** : lane sus

 **Ginzo** : Why us you old fart?

 **Stan** : Quiet Ginzo. You’re making yourself sus now.

 **Ginzo** : You can go fuck yourself Stan.

 **Pete** : Roger. I just thought about it. It’s Peggy but vote Stan. Otherwise I get voted out and I promise you, you will lose if you do so.

 **Roger** : Fuck. 

**Lane** : Roger.

 **Roger** : I really hate Pete, you know that?

 **Peggy** : We all do.

 **Pete** : You can’t be serious.

 **Roger** : Throw some accounts my way and I’ll vote Stan. You have 10 seconds to make up your mind.

 **Roger** : (I just lost lucky strike that’s why I’m asking)

 **Peggy** : what

 **Lane** : My word!

 **Stan** : holy

 **Pete** : Are you serious?!

 **Lane** : Everyone settle down! We’ll have a company meeting immediately.

 **Roger** : Pete. C’mon. Be a good guy.

 **Pete** : Fine.

Roger has voted. 0 remaining.

_No one was ejected._

_2 Impostors remain._

_{3 minutes pass by}_

**DEAD BODY REPORTED!**

_{Stan}_

~~_Lane_ ~~

**Pete** : Roger, I have found the murderer. 

**Peggy** : where

 **Ginzo** : where

 **Stan** : Pete 100%. Like I said earlier. Killed Lane right in front of me.

Stan has voted. 5 remaining.

Peggy has voted. 4 remaining.

Ginzo has voted. 3 remaining.

 **Pete** : I came into medbay and who did I find standing on Lane’s body? 

**Roger** : No!

 **Pete** : Stan. And Peggy.

 **Pete** : First Stan, then Peggy.

 **Roger** : Damn, I hate when this happens.

 **Stan** : Vote Pete out. If not Pete, vote me. 

Joan has voted. 2 remaining

Roger has voted. 1 remaining.

 **Pete** : You’re voting, Stan, yes?

 **Roger** : Goodbye Pete.

 **Pete** : What?! NO! 

**Pete** : YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME. STAN WAS LITERALLY ON THE BODY! WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?!

 **PETE** : THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I AM NEVER PLAYING WITH YOU GUYS AGAIN! 

**Roger** : Holy Hell. I don’t even care if it is him or not.

 **Joan** : ^

 **Pete** : …

Pete has voted. 0 remaining.

**Pete was not an Impostor.**

**2 impostors remaining.**

_{thirty seconds pass}_

**EMERGENCY MEETING**

_{Stan}_

**Roger** : Damn. What a sweet relief to be rid of him though, right?

 **Stan** : It’s me. You can vote me out. Scout’s Honor.

Roger has voted. 4 remaining.

Joan has voted. 3 remaining.

Stan has voted. 2 remaining. 

Peggy has voted. 1 remaining.

 **Joan** : Alright, now that that’s done, I think we should focus on tasks. Roger, how many do you have left?

 **Roger** : Joanie. Baby. We’re not going to get our tasks done.

 **Joan** : But I like doing them. 

**Stan** : lol

 **Roger** : What’s so funny jackass?

 **Stan** : You’ll see. Ginzo?

Ginzo has voted. 0 remaining. 

**STAN WAS NOT AN IMPOSTOR.**

**PEGGY AND GINZO WIN.**

_{in the chat lobby}_

**Lane** : Good show! 

**Cooper** : My boy, that was wonderful. 

**Stan** : Ty ty. 

**Ginzo** : You are such a bootlicker, Stan.

 **Stan** : Yeah yeah. 

**Don** : Let me get this straight.

 **PETE** : YOU MONSTERS! I WAS RIGHT AND YOU DIDN’T LISTEN TO ME! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT’D BEEN LIKE THIS! 

**Pete has been banned from the server**.

 **Don** : Stan, you were -not- the impostor?

 **Stan** : Nope.

 **Roger** : lol campbell

 **Cooper** : Roger… is this true?

 **Don** : So why?

 **Stan** : Like Ginzo said, I’m a bootlicker. Third impostor baby.

 **Peggy** : GG Stan. TY.

 **Cooper** : We lost Lucky Strike?

 **Don** : Oh, we did? Damn. Creative. My office.

 **Harry:** Hey, I wanted to know if you were being serious about firing me. Because I think I’m very valuable to the company.

 **Harry has been banned from the server**.

 **Roger** : Coop, why are you bringing that up? Things were going nice. 

**Roger** : Hey, anyone know two people we can get on here? I don’t like playing with only 8 people.

 **Lane** : I’ll send some messages out. We should hold a meeting however. For Lucky Strike.

 **Roger** : Nah.

 **Cooper** : It’s 75% of our business! I hope this is not true.

_{thirty seconds pass}_

**Stan** : this is so uncomfortable

 **Peggy** : right?

**Ken Cosgrove has joined the server.**

**Sal has joined the server**.

 **Ken** : ayyyyyye heard u need a new account guy

 **Sal** : heard u guys need some cutey to do your media

 **Sal** : and that you lost your ciggy company

 **Roger** : How many games you good for?

 **Cooper** : This is not how Sterling Cooper does business!

 **Lane** : Ah, but it is how Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce does.

 **Don** : ha

 **Sal** : Well I’ve been unemployed as of late so… I’m good for a lot of games.

 **Roger** : You’re hired. 

**Joan** : start

_The Game will start in 5… 4… 3…_

**Cooper** : I don’t want to play anymore but I feel that if I leave I’ll be replaced with someone both in this game and in our office.

 **Roger** : That’s good thinking, Bert.

_2… 1…_

_Start._


End file.
